The Warrior and The Nexus (not a fanfiction, my own book)
by underland Hero
Summary: Jack is always getting kicked out of school, and his foster parent, Dakota doesn't like that. So she Involves him in a school that he can't get kicked out of. Turns out the school helps special kids. Enjoy. 75 views for next chapter tell your friends about the book to get more views just 5 more to go guys
1. Chapter 1

"Jack Lewis, your expelled from Snowflake !" Jack sighed. This wasn't his first time getting expelled from school. People thought Jack was a trouble maker. So most parents didn't let their children near him. Jack left to his house after the incident. Jack looked like a thug too. Short, black hair. Baggy pants, ripped up shirt, dirty. But yet he smelled good. Weird.

"Jack. When will you ever stop getting into trouble?" Jack's foster mom, Dakota, said. "It seems like you get kicked out of a school every month."

"It's not my fault. I didn't do anything. The water fountain just blew up when I walked past it. I swear." Jack walked to his room, and turn on his speaker. Music calmed him down when he was angry. Soon after he started playing music, he fell asleep.

The next morning wasn't one of Jack's best mornings. He woke up to Dakota banging on his room door. He put on new clothes and opened up he door to see Dakota, looking a little unusually happy today. "Yes, Dakota?"

"There's a school I found for you, Jack. It helps the... troubled children." Dakota stuttered, and looking away.

"Alright." Jack sighed. Great, another school to get kicked out of. "I'll grab my stuff and be in the car in a little." Dakota nodded, then walked into the living room. Jack grabbed his backpack and books. He walked out of his house, to Dakota's car. Getting in the passage seat, Dakota drove off.

"What is the school called?" Jack asked.

"Sandy Shores, It's a kind of private school I guess you can say." Dakota kept her eyes on the road. Jack stared out the window, waiting for another place to get expelled from.

Dakota dropped Jack off at the office. Jack got his schedule, and went to class. When he found his home room, he saw that the other teenagers looked like they are scared of Jack's sudden arrival. He sat down in the back, away from the teacher.

"Hey" Jack jumped and looked at the girl next to him, she was smiling. She was about 5 feet tall, black hair, braces and wore a hat.

"Hey?" Jack wasn't used to people talking to him. "I'm new here."

"I see, well anyways. I'm Marybeth, Beth for short. What's your name?"

"Jack Lewis. Um could you tell me what's up with the other kids here? They seemed scared." Jack wasn't one to care about stuff. But this is odd.

"We don't get many new students here, and if we do. They aren't nice. But you seem like a kind person." Marybeth smiled at him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew my history. I have been expelled from 7 different schools, and I don't have much friends." Jack pulled out hit phone and checked the time.

Marybeth's eyes widen. "Put that away!" She whispered a little loud.

"Why? What are the going to do, expel me?" Just after he said that a hand took the phone out of Jack's hand. It was the teacher, Mrs. Seth

"One day of after school detention. Today. Be there or else." She said and walked away. Jack was surprised. One day? That's not that bad. He looked back at Beth. Her eyes were still huge.

"Why so surprised?" Jack has a little crept out. It was as if he was the only one in the world to survive that.

"Only one day? Other kids usual get a week or so... Must be because your new here." She turned to the front on the classroom. Jack did the same. First day and got after school detention. This isn't going to be a good semester, Jack told himself.

After detention, Jack noticed that he didn't have a way home. So he decided to walk. While he was walking, he saw Marybeth sitting on a bench, looking down. "Hey" Jack called out. Marybeth looked up, her eyes were pink and puffy. obvious she was crying. "What's up?" He sat down next to her.

She sniffled. "N-n-nothing." She stood up and run away. I'll talk to her tomorrow at school, he thought. He walked the rest of the way home.

"Dakota, I'm home!" Jack called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Jack." She called back. Jack walked into the kitchen. Dakota turned around. "How did your first day go?"

"I got detention for checking the time on my phone." Jack sat in a chair near the table, Looking at Dakota. She sighed and turned around, back to cooking.

"Don't get expelled again Jack. We will have to move again, and moving cost a lot." Jack left to his room. He got on his computer and played games. Jack liked video games. In video games, Jack liked being the one with the sword. Swords are his favorite type of weapon. About a hour of playing. He laid in his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jack decided to walk to school. He wasn't a fan of walking. But he wanted to run into Marybeth before school. She was acting weird yesterday. He put on his usual clothes and grabbed his music player. "Dakota! I'm walking to school today!" Jack yelled.

"OK Jack. Just be safe and don't get in trouble." She told Jack. He was already out the door.

He didn't see Marybeth while he was walking to school. She might be there already. He told himself. When he got to Sandy Shores, there was something different. It was colder. Might be the weather, he thought. He tried to open the door to his home room but it wouldn't budge. What's going on today? He tried to open the other doors, they wouldn't budge either. He sighed and turned around to see someone standing in front of him. Jack screamed and jumped back. Then the man was gone. "I must be seeing things." Jack said. He walked home. While he was walking home, he see people staring at Jack. A man walked up to him and said,

"You shine bright, kid." Then the man walked away. What? You shine bright, kid? Rubbing his forehead, he walked a little faster to home. He felt odd, looking at his arm. He looked a little tan. How long have I been outside? He looked up and saw that man again, he yelped.

"They are watching you. Beware. Stay away from everyone." The man walked away. Jack run home. Everyone was still staring at him. Then he saw Marybeth at the park, Jack slowed down and walked towards her.

"Marybeth!" He called out. She turned around and waved at Jack. When Jack got closer, Marybeth looked scared. "What's up Beth?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She looked around then whispered in Jack's ear "Meet me here at 8pm tonight." She turned around and walked away. Jack went home and waited till 8pm. When the time came. He felt for the park, when he got there he saw Marybeth sitting on a bench.

"Hey, you needed me?" Jack sat by Marybeth. She looked at him and slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Your different Jack. We shouldn't talk to each other. But I wanted to tell you. Don't accept anything from anyone." Then she got up and left. Jack was puzzled. He went home.

"Dakota! I'm back!" No one replied. Jack looked in the kitchen, there was no sign of Dakota. Maybe she left for somewhere. Jack went into his room and played video games. When all the sudden, there was a loud crash. Jack went to go see what it was. The front door was open, and Dakota was lying on the couch. Drinking. When Jack went to go see what it was. Someone grabbed his arm and threw him out of the house, he turned around and saw three men dressed in black.

"We Finally found you, Jack." The first man smiled.

"Shut up, Mike." The second one went to grab Jack. He picked him up by the neck. Jack kicked and tried to scream. "Knock it off!" He felt a fist hit him in the face. He went limp. Then all the sudden, the man screamed and let go of Jack. He looked up and Marybeth was standing in front of him, she had a sword in her hands.

"What! She has one of the six!? It's impossible, no one can find those swords!" The third man stepped back. "Which one is that?"

Mike stood still. "It's the Sword of Flames. Run!" They all run away as fast as they could. Marybeth turned around and held a hand out to Jack. He took it and got up.

"Whats going on?" Jack was scared. The Sword of Flames? One of the six? What is all this?

"Well I guess I should tell you. This sword. It's one of a kind. There are rare swords. The Sword of Ice, the Sword of Flames, the Sword of Thunder, the Sword of Wind, the Sword of poison, and the Sword of Nexus. The Sword of Nexus can only be held by the heir of its creator. Still Following me?" Jack Shook his head. Marybeth sighed, "The fairy tales of warriors and wizards are real. Warrior, Wizard, Animal Tamer, Slayers, and Nexus, those are all the different types of Equipers. An Equiper is someone who has one of those five abilities. I'm a Warrior, and from what I can see, you're not just a Warrior, but also a Nexus. Your good with a sword and you can use charms and spell-like attacks. Nexus is like a Wizard but a Nexus can send for creatures to their side." Marybeth started walking into Jack's house. Jack followed.

"What about my foster mom? What are we going to do about her?" Jack asked and walked towards Dakota.

"Your foster mom is a Wizard but she is poorly trained. You should get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." Marybeth laid on a couch and put her sword under her. Jack went to his room and fell on his bed. All this is too confusing. Jack fell asleep a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke up late in the afternoon. He slowly got up and changed clothes. Then walked down to the living room, he forgot Marybeth stayed the night at his saw that she was making lunch with Dakota. They were laughing and having a fun time. Jack walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV. Soon after he turned in on, Marybeth and Dakota walked in with food. "Oh" Dakota looked at Jack. "Your up. You slept a lot Jack. Care for some food?" He shook his head. The news was the only thing that was on the TV now.

Marybeth sat beside Jack and placed her plate on the coffee table. Then turned towards him. Pulling a necklace out of her pocket, she handed it to him. "Put the necklace on, it will help control your powers. Plus it looks cool." She added. It was an infinity sign on a chain. Jack put it around his neck. It was warm on his skin.

"Well we should get to school now." Jack said. Grabbing his books and bag, he waited at the door for Dakota and Marybeth. They got in the car and went to school. When Jack walked into his home room., he saw people were carrying swords, staffs and bows.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sandy Shores isn't the school name, it's actually Hasten School for the Gifted." Marybeth pulled her sword out. "Remember, my sword is special. The Sword of Flame. But I call it Jane. Don't give me that face." She playfully punch Jake in the arm. She went to the other side of the class room and grabbed another sword. Walked back to Jake and gave it to him. He looked at her. Marybeth told him "I'm your teacher on close-quarter combat. But we will need to find you a Nexus teacher. There is not very many in the world. Nexus were used by guilds and party's for fighting, since Nexus are known for fighting better then anyone else. That is why those guys were at your house. We will be training today on speed. Show me what you got."

"Wait. So just attack you?" She nodded. Jack ran at her and swung, she easily blocked the hit and pushed him back. Jack ran and swung again. Again, she blocked it easily. Jack knew he had a long way to go if he was ever going to be good at sword fighting.

A couple of hours after sparring, Marybeth blocked all his swings and she didn't even break a sweat. She told him to workout more. So after school that day he went to the gym for a solid two hours. It was 6pm when he got home. Dakota was waiting for him. "Hi Jack." She said. Jack waved at her. "Jack. I want to teach you somethings in wizardry, it might work." She spent hours working on attack charms and counter attacks to block wizard attacks and warrior's swords. They didn't seem to work.

"I give up. It won't work." Dakota looked disappointed. She was hoping to make Jack a wizard too.

"What happened to my parents?" Jack asked. Dakota nearly choked on her iced tea. She sent it down and look at Jack.

"I don't know, Jack. I don't know what happened to your parents. I didn't even know them. I never really thought much about it. Jeff and Heather just vanished one day. I found you in their empty house. So I took you in. I tried not to bring up all this warrior stuff. It's to complex." Dakota went to the kitchen to get more iced tea. Then someone knocked on the door. Jack went to answer it. It was Marybeth.

"I forgot to give you these," She handed him a couple of books. "It will explain about the guilds and party's. Hope they are helpful. See you later." She walked off. Jack looked at the book that Marybeth gave him. "The History of the Guilds", "Warriors, Wizards, Nexus, Animal Tamers, and Slayers", "The History of the Six Swords" and "The Nexus Users". He started with "The History of the Guilds". It was a pretty good-sized book.

"_The guilds were established by Joe Swat, a Nexus User. He named all the guilds and discovered 'Users'. Users are someone who have an ability. User is what Users call their ability. Abilities are any one of these five. Warriors, who are skilled at close combat and heavy attacks. Wizards, who specialize in ranged attacks and defenses. Animal Tamers use animal to attack, Once in one hundred years, there's a Tamer who can send for the soul of dead animals. Slayers are close to a Warrior, but Slayers are quicker and more accurate. Nexus and a mix of Wizards and Animal Tamers. Nexus are also known to have a secondary User. They most common secondary User is Warrior. Warrior and Wizard are the only known secondary Use."_

_"Guilds have bloody wars. Which there is no winner. Guilds never get along well with others. Party's are a group of a bunch of different Users. The most common Guilds known today are the Golden Demons and the Shadow Raiders. Golden Demon are known for killing Nexus User. Shadow Raiders capture Nexus and use them to fight the Golden Demons."_ Jack put the book down. Then opened_ "The History of the Six Swords."_

_"The Six Swords were crafted by the first member of each Guild. The sixth sword was crafted by the guild members, The Sword of Nexus. The Sword of Flame was crafted by the first Warrior. The Sword of Wind was crafted by the first Animal Tamer. The Sword of Ice was crafted by the first Wizard. The Sword of Lightning was crafted by the first Warrior, And the Sword of Poison was craft by the first Slayer. The sword have their own User in them. After the members died, they requested to put the User in the sword they crafted. The Sword of Nexus didn't have a User. But it can only used by the creators first-born in that generation. Since all members crafted the sword. Only the heir of those five can use the sword."_

Jack yawned. He walked to his room, putting the four books up in his room. He went to the gym again. Lifting killed his arms. But it is the only way to get stronger swings. After he got back to his around midnight, he slept on the couch.

The next day when he woke up, he heard Marybeth talking to Dakota. He overheard their conversation.

"He is different. He isn't a warrior. But his Aura says he his." Marybeth seems like she concerned about Jack. What's an Aura? And Why doesn't she think I'm a warrior? She told him his is.

"Well if his Aura says he is, then he his. Now then. Lets make breakfast." Dakota voice was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. Jack yawned on purpose so they know he is awake. "Oh. I think Jack's awake." Dakota walked into the living room. "Morning sleepy head." Marybeth walked in right after Dakota.

"You read some of those books I gave you?" Jack nodded.

"They explain a lot. Thanks Beth." Jack got up and walked outside to look at the sunrise. Soon after he walked outside, a black car pulled up in the drive way, the three men that tried to capture him early came back. Crap, Jack thought. Mike was the first out of the car, and the first to speak.

"Now." Mike said as he was walking towards Jack. "This time, your not getting away." Grabbing Jack by the throat, he dragged him to their car. Jack tried to scream. But Mike had a good grip on his throat, he was having trouble breathing too. Marybeth appeared in the doorway with her sword. Mike smiled. The two other men were already on her. She was having trouble keeping up with their swords. Mike threw Jack in the backseat of the car, spoke something in Greek, then Jack's body went dead. It wouldn't respond to him. His whole body wouldn't respond. The two other men stopped fight Marybeth. The three man all got back in the car and drove of. Jack could hear Marybeth as the car drove of

"Jack! Jack!" The voice faded away. Jack was caught.


End file.
